recuerdos doloroso
by rin naruta neutron
Summary: solo se puede conservar a quellos recuerdos de esa linda vecindad que ahora solo hay senisas y cicatrises en el alma.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 visita

Un niño de aproximadamente 10 años se encontraba sentado en una silla mecedora mirando por la ventana, sus ojos eran de color negro azabache y su cabello un lindo color castaño, piel color canela y pequeñas pecas casi visibles, su mirada estaba perdida hacia el horizonte, pero su rostro infantil no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, la casa en la que se encontraba era de dos pisos, color amarillo, el niño se encontraba en la planta alta.

-chavito-dijo una voz suave que provenía de la planta baja.-¿quieres comer ya? –pregunto aquella voz que pertenecía a una mujer de uso 23 años, cabello negro y ojos azules.

-..- no hubo respuesta del niño

En ese momento el timbre sonó y la mujer fue a abrir

-¿quién es?-pregunto antes de abrir

-Rebeca soy yo Sandra-contesto otra voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, la mujer de nombre rebeca abrió la puerta y saludo amistosamente

-Sandra ¿como estas?-Pregunto con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

-bien ¿y tú?-contesto y pregunto Sandra.

-ya sabes lo que paso ¿no?-dijo rebeca, borrando su sonrisa y mostrando una cara melancólica

-y ¿el pequeño?-pregunto nuevamente Sandra

-mejor-contesto rebeca

-define mejor rebeca-

-ya come y duerme-contesto rebeca

-me alegra-contesto Sandra

-ven, ven a verlo- rebeca y Sandra subieron la habitación del niño

-chavito ¿podemos pasar?-pregunto para luego pasar rebeca-mira quién te vino a visitar-


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

-…-no hubo respuesta del niño, el solo veía por la venta, una sola lagrima rodo por su mejilla, rebeca al ver esto abrazo al niño, este no izo nada, solo se quedo quieto dejándose abrazar mientras aun salían pequeñas lagrimas

-rebeca- fue lo único que dijo su amiga casi audible, pasó un tiempo, el chavo cerró sus ojos y su reparación se calmo.

-se durmió-rebeca cargo al niño y lo llevo a su cama, Sandra, al ver al pobre niño ya dormido se entristeció un poco, pus se sentía culpable llegar sin avisar ya que al pobre niño no le gustaban las visitas sorpresas

-rebeca yo…perdóname si no avise mi llegada- dijo Sandra

-aquí siempre serás bienvenida –dijo rebeca-¿quieres un poco de café?-pregunto

-si-rebeca y Sandra salieron de la habitación hacia la cocina, cuando llegaron rebeca puso a calentar el agua.

-rebeca- dijo Sandra-quiero que me cuentes con calma lo que paso hace exactamente 2 años-dijo con firmeza ,mirándola a los ojos, rebeca se impresiona al verla tan decidida de algo para escuchar, rebeca sonrió con tristeza y dijo

-muy bien- rebeca y Sandra se sentaron en el sillón.

-veras….hace dos años me mude a aquella vecindad, era pequeña y linda

-recuerdo-

Un taxi paro enfrente de un portón café el cual daba la entrada a una vecindad, una mujer de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules salió del vehiculó con sus 2 maletas, le pago al conductor este se fue después de recibir el dinero, la mujer le dio un vistazo, sonrió con emoción y entro a la vecindad, al entrar miro de un lado al otro, la vecindad está un poco vieja pero estaba bien cuidada, unas voces se oyeron en el otro patio, parecían risas de niños, niños tiernos y felices .

-quico ¡haber atrápame!-una voz de niña resonó en los oídos de la mujer y del otro patio salieron 3 niños corriendo, la más rápida tenía su cabello atado con dos coletas y un vestidito rosa, seguida por otra niña de cabello color naranja-zanahoria con un vestido verde y un sombrerito marrón claro, otro niño pasadito de peso cabello negro corrió detrás de las niñas.

-ha ha no que no te atrapaba chavo- Una voz chillona se escucho y un niño de unos 9 años vestido de marinerito negro y gorro con distintos colores se hiso presente, tras de el pareció un niño menor que ellos, cabello café ojos azabaches vestimenta pobre y repuesta, zapatos algo rotos, el niño por estar persiguiendo a los demás choco con la mujer haciendo que callera al suelo.

-se me chispoteo- dijo el niño

-no hay problema pero ten más cuidado- dijo la mujer

-¿usted es nueva verdad?-la niña de coletas pregunto

-así es soy la nueva vecina mi nombre es rebeca

-hola rebeca-dijeron a coro los niños

-yo soy quico-dijo el niño de vestimenta de marinerito

-yo soy la popis-dijo la niña de caletitas

-yo pati-dijo la niña de vestido verde

-yo ñoño-contesto el niño de cabello negro

-y yo soy el chavo-dijo el menor

-un placer a todos y..¿me pueden mostrar la vecindad?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa rebeca

-¡si!-todos los niños llevaron a rebeca al otro patio para empezar con el "tur"


End file.
